<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troy and Abed in the morning! by GamerBoyTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510366">Troy and Abed in the morning!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash'>GamerBoyTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Abed's friendship has always been pure and innocent, but when Troy realises his feelings towards Abed, he thinks it will ruin everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this last year, so it isn't the best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door swung open. </p><p>"Your here!" Said Abed, pointing a finger at Troy and tilting his head ever so slightly, as his lips curved up at the sides into what was almost a smile. </p><p>"Yeah, I brought blankets and popcorn, but I'll need to use your microwave because I accidentally threw mine out of the window." Troy said as he looked off into the distance, with what looked like a mix of confusion and frustration on his face as he said the last part.</p><p>Abed wasn't going to question it. Weird stuff like this just sort of happened to Troy. Like... all the time. He pointed at the microwave, which was across the room on a counter, covered completely with clutter and instant noodle packets. Abed wasn't necessarily a messy person, in fact he was usually very organised, the reason there was so much mess was because Abed had a lot of stuff, but the school dorm rooms were absoloutley tiny.</p><p>"Blanket fort?" Asked Abed, breaking the silence. Troy walked over to the microwave and shoved the bag of popcorn into it. </p><p>"Of course I do!" Troy said, smiling. The excitement in his voice was very obvious and Abed honestly found it adorable. Even if he wasn't going to admit it. </p><p>They both started giggling as if they were children, running over to the set of drawers in the corner of the room, which were filled with blanket covers and pillow cases. They started pulled them out, sending them flying all over the room. They tied two sheets to the top bunk and used some pillows to make it higher. After a few hours passed, the whole dorm room was a giant blanket fort. </p><p>So now the two of them were sat, swamped in a tonne of fluffy blankets and bed sheets, Troy in his spider man pyjamas and Abed in his batman pyjamas. </p><p>Their initial excitement towards the blanket fort had died down, and now they were becoming bored. Abed grabbed his laptop and opened it up.</p><p>"What are we gonna do?" Asked Troy as the laptop made some strange sound to show that it had switched on.</p><p>"Let's watch cougar town!" Abed said. Troy nodded and shuffled over to Abed, sitting with their shoulders touching. The silence was quite awkward at first, but soon enough they were quite content, sat there watching the show together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's so short!!!!!! (ಥ_ಥ)｡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Troy woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. He was about to go into full blown panic when he remembered where he was. He was safe. With Abed. In a blanket fort. </p><p>He looked over at the laptop, the brightness causing him to squint for a moment until his eyes adjusted to it. He looked at the corner of the screen, where it displayed the time. </p><p>Eight in the morning. That's fine. He's just chilling with Abed and there's nothing that could possibly- shit. Classes started 20 minutes ago. </p><p>He jumped up to his feet, grabbing some of Abed's clothes and throwing them on, hoping he wouldn't mind. As he ran through the halls, zipping is pants and hopping on one foot to try and tye his shoelaces, he realised he was going to have to text Abed at some point in between now and arriving at class. Luckily he was super attached to his phone, and never let it out of his sight. Except today. He must have left it back at Abed's dorm? Oh well, he could live without a phone. </p><p>Eventually he stumbled into class, taking his seat and pretending as if he hadn't just walked into lesson half way through.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>